1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, a communication control method and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processor including a wireless USB communication unit configured to connect to a plurality of external apparatuses by wireless to transmit and receive data to and from each external apparatus, the communication control method utilized in the information processor, and the program for causing a computer to execute the communication control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image processor such as an image reading apparatus having a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, the image processor is connected with the external apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) by a USB cable, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218167. In such a case, the image processor and the external apparatus communicate with each other in a one-to-one communication mode. Further, in a wire LAN (Local Area Network) or a wireless LAN, a one-to-multiple or multiple-to-multiple communication mode is already established, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-134473 (1999) (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,994). In this case of an image reading apparatus connectable to the LAN, the read image can be transmitted to a plurality of external apparatuses.
Changing connection from one of a plurality of external apparatuses from an image reading apparatus to another of the plurality of external apparatuses requires complicated setting or operation.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of connecting to one of a plurality of external apparatuses from an image reading apparatus that can be easily changed without complicated setting or operation.